


Late Night Rendezvous

by The_Grey_Lady



Series: Alone Time [5]
Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Lady/pseuds/The_Grey_Lady
Summary: Cassie and Sam decide to be spontaneous to get some time alone together. Picks up at the end of Season 3, Episode 8, “Somewhat Surprising.”
Relationships: Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford
Series: Alone Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858396
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Late Night Rendezvous

Sam had just walked into Cassie's kitchen and discovered a gathering of friends waiting to celebrate the anniversary of his move to Middleton. After he blew out the candles on the cake, Stephanie and Cassie started cutting and serving it.

The guests made their way into the dining and living rooms to eat and mingle. Cassie joined them for a while, and then gathered some empty plates to bring into the kitchen. While in there, she started cleaning up, and eventually Sam walked in to check on her.

"There's a party happening out there, you know," he said, gesturing behind him. "And you're in here all alone."

"Sorry, I was just tidying up," Cassie replied, in the middle of wiping the counter. "If you clean up a little at a time throughout the party, it doesn't seem so daunting a task at the end of the night."

"You never seem daunted by anything," Sam said. "You take everything in stride." He nodded toward the counter. "Can I help?" he offered.

"No, you may not," she replied. "It's your party… the one you were so sure you were going to have."

Sam smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "I still can't believe you got me."

Cassie smiled. "Do you still hate surprises?"

Sam walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Not when they're from you."

"Good to know," she said.

"And definitely not when you're wearing that," he said, referring to her red dress. "You look _incredible_."

Cassie smiled. "Thank you." She finished wiping the counter and washed her hands in the sink, then turned to face him. "Okay, done for now. Let's go relax."

As they started heading toward the dining room, the steering wheel she'd gotten him caught his eye. He stopped to look at it and then looked at her. "This really is the most perfect gift," Sam told her sincerely. "Thank you."

Cassie smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Sam reached for the wheel and wrapped his hands around it, and a nostalgic smile appeared on his face. "It feels like I'm 16 again, it's amazing."

Cassie saw some flakes of paint drop from the wheel. "Oh, the paint's starting to shed. You know, I can help you strip it down and give it some fresh paint, if you want. We can get it all cleaned up," she offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Sam replied. He turned the wheel over to check out the back, and his eyes widened as his jaw dropped open. "Uh, Cassie…"

"Yeah?" She looked at him expectantly, intrigued by his surprised look. "What's wrong?"

"Look." He nodded toward the back of the wheel where some paint had fallen off, revealing the name _Sam_ carved into the wood.

Cassie's eyes widened. "Wow. This isn't just a steering wheel _like_ yours…"

"It _is_ mine," Sam finished. "This is from _my_ car."

"Sam, that's amazing," Cassie gushed. "I had a good energy from that wheel, but I had no idea this was why."

Just then, Grace walked into the kitchen. "Hey. What's going on?" She set her drink down on the counter and then stood with them staring at the steering wheel. "What are we looking at?"

"We just realized that this wooden steering wheel is the same one Sam had as a teenager," Cassie explained. "The _exact_ same one, not just a similar one. He carved his name into it, and it's still there."

Grace's eyes widened when she saw the carved name. "Wow, that's incredible. What are the odds that after _all_ that time, after so many years _…_ so many _decades_ , even… that you'd be reunited with it?"

Sam and Cassie both looked at her oddly, and Sam raised an eyebrow. "There was a lot of emphasis on the passage of time there, Grace," Sam remarked, and Cassie gave a nod of agreement.

Grace wrinkled her nose apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Sam replied, smiling. "But I agree… the odds are pretty insane."

"It seems as though you had some luck on your side," Cassie said.

Sam glanced at her. "Well, you know I don't believe in luck," he said, and then smiled as he added, "But if I did, I'd know exactly where to pinpoint the source of it." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

…

After the party ended and the guests had left, Cassie and Sam found themselves out in the backyard, sitting at the table where Cassie had given Sam his gift earlier in the evening. The air was chilly, but they had their jackets and hot cups of tea, and were enjoying spending some time alone together.

"Thank you again for tonight," he said appreciatively. "It was a fun night."

"You're welcome. You've found yourself a great group of friends here in Middleton."

"Middleton has been full of pretty amazing surprises," he said. "Present company included in that statement."

Cassie smiled and took a sip of her tea. Sam did the same with his own tea, and then set the cup on the table.

Sam saw hints of red peeking out from under her coat. "Getting to look at you in that dress all evening was just one more positive of the night."

Cassie smiled. "Well, I'm glad you like it." She was still clutching her cup in her hands, and she set it down gently on the table. She noticed him staring at her, and she shook her head slightly. "Sam," she warned, still smiling.

Sam smirked at her tone. "What? I didn't do anything."

Cassie glanced toward the house, double checking that they were still alone. "You're looking at me like you want to _remove_ the dress," she said to him.

"Well, I _do_ want to remove the dress," Sam said with a shrug, and they smiled at each other.

"Well, you can't at the moment," she told him. "Even if both of us might want you to."

Sam smiled. "So, you _do_ want me to?"

"I said _might_ , and it doesn't matter if I do or not because the circumstances aren't right tonight," she replied.

Sam covered his face with his hands. "Okay, I will try to get the idea out of my head." He dropped his hands, looked at her for a beat, and then declared, "Nope, didn't work."

Cassie giggled and shook her head at him. "Sam."

"I know we can't _do_ anything tonight, but it doesn't mean I can't _think_ about it," Sam told her with a sly smile. "I can remove the dress in my head, right?"

Cassie smiled. "If you want to, sure." She stared down at her tea cup as she traced the rim of it with her finger. "You know, it's been almost 2 weeks since we visited the lake house," she said, recalling the last time they'd been together intimately.

"Yeah, it has."

She was still looking at her cup. "Do you think about that afternoon?"

Sam hesitated a moment, and then teasingly asked, "Did you want the real answer or the gentlemanly answer?"

Cassie lifted her head to meet his gaze, and she smiled at him. "For the record, I prefer honesty _every_ time I ask a question."

Sam smiled. "I know. And I'll always give it to you." He exhaled a shallow breath. "And yes, I do think about it."

"I do, too," she admitted with a small smile on her lips.

Sam smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I had fun picking out the molding and the flooring with you."

Sam let out a laugh. " _That_ was the highlight of the day for you?"

Cassie smiled and shook her head. "No… I do recall some other memorable things happening."

"That you think about from time to time?" he asked again.

"Maybe," she replied with a smile and a coy shrug. "Is that surprising? It's no secret that I've enjoyed our three encounters just as much as you have."

Sam grinned. "No, it's not, but I like being reminded of it," he said, and then he raised an eyebrow. " _Three encounters_. You're keeping a tally of our private trysts?"

Cassie smiled. "Not purposely, but it's pretty easy to recall the number when it's so small."

Sam thought for a moment. "So, our first night together was one encounter even though it went into the next morning?" he asked, and then with a smirk, he added, "And was actually more than one round?"

Cassie nodded. "Yes, I consider that to be one encounter. It's sort of like if you go to a party one night that lasts into the next day, you still went to just one party."

"Okay, just making sure we have the same tally rules," Sam said. "Because if you're keeping a tally, I should, too."

"I told you, I'm not keeping a tally," she said with a laugh. "I just remember things. For the record, three is also the number of times we've been to the supermarket together, if you wanted to start tallying that, too."

Sam smiled. "Those are two very different things to keep track of."

Cassie shrugged. "Well, they're similar in that they're both chances for us to spend time together and enjoy each other's company."

Sam nodded in agreement. "And I appreciate every chance we get to spend time together, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about some of them more than others."

Cassie pondered for a moment. "Hm, I bet the one you think about the most is the same one I do."

Sam leaned toward her, intrigued to hear more. "And which one is that?"

Cassie leaned closer to him. "That time we went food shopping to buy ingredients for chicken cacciatore," she said with a content sigh. "Great sales. Great vegetable selection. Excellent checkout bagger who packed the food perfectly. What a shopping trip that was."

Sam laughed, and then just grinned at her in awe. He loved the way she could evoke a legitimate hearty laugh from him. He hadn't been with someone in a long time who could do that. The kindness, the sincerity, the calmness, the humor, the intelligence… the list was unending – she had everything he could ever want in a partner.

Sam reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "I love you. I love _everything_ about you."

Cassie smiled. "Right back at you," she replied, squeezing his hand in return. "I love you so much."

As he pulled his hand back, he took a deep breath. "There's something else I want to say to you."

Cassie folded her hands on the table in front of her. "I'm all ears."

"I just want you to know that…" Sam looked deeply into her eyes for a few seconds. "I'm _definitely_ going to fall asleep tonight thinking about that red dress."

Cassie's lips curved into a smile, and she shook her head amusedly at him. "Sam, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Oh, I've got a list in my head we can work our way through," Sam told her with a wink.

Cassie smirked. "Oh, I bet you do."

…

Later that night as she was getting ready for bed, Cassie heard a new text message come through on her cell phone. She finished brushing her teeth, turned out the bathroom light, and walked over to her nightstand to check her phone.

It was a message from Sam asking if she was still up. When she replied that she was, he asked if he could give her a call.

Cassie said yes, and he called right away. When she answered, she asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

Cassie smiled and she sat down on her bed, leaning back against the headboard. "You heard my voice all night long," she pointed out.

"I know, but I was getting ready for bed, and I found myself thinking about you, and…"

"And the red dress?" Cassie finished with a smile.

Sam smiled into the phone, not surprised that she knew what was on his mind. "Yes. And I couldn't get you out of my head, so I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk, or flirt?" Cassie replied.

Sam chuckled into the phone. "Maybe a little of both."

"Well, I'm glad you called," Cassie said. "Why don't you tell me what you're thinking about?"

Sam narrowed his eyes as he replied, "What I'm _really_ thinking about?"

Cassie detected some nervousness in his voice, and she understood his hesitance. She knew why he was calling, but he didn't really know her comfort level with that type of conversation. They were still learning things about each other every day.

She wanted to make sure he felt comfortable talking to her about anything, so she calmly said, "Yes. Tell me what you're thinking about the red dress."

Sam smiled at her encouragement. "Okay, well… I was thinking about our conversation earlier."

"About how you wanted to take it off me? And about how I may or may not have _wanted_ you to take it off me?"

Sam smiled. "Yes. And I started picturing myself pushing it down your body."

"And what would you do when it was off my body?" she asked.

Sam loved that she was engaging with him and urging him to share more. "I'd run my hands up and down your sides because I'd need to touch you immediately."

"I like when you touch me," she said softly, her voice in practically a whisper. "A lot."

"Good, because I love doing it." They were both quiet for a few seconds before he asked, "Do you want to know what I'd do next?"

Cassie's breathing was starting to increase. "Yes."

"I'd kiss you, the way I kiss you when no one else is around," Sam said.

"Mmm," Cassie hummed approvingly.

"And then I'd kiss your neck," Sam continued. "And whisper into your ear about how beautiful you are."

Cassie was listening intently, feeling her arousal starting to build.

"And then I'd take off your bra and kiss your chest," he said.

Cassie's heart was racing and she felt a quiver rush through her body. "Keep going," she whispered.

Based on her responses, Sam could tell she was getting aroused, and he felt a twitch in his boxer shorts. "And then I'd slide my hand down your body and slip it between your legs."

Cassie exhaled a quick breathy moan into the phone, and Sam felt another twitch. There was silence for a moment, except for the sounds of their breathing.

Finally, Sam exhaled a deep sigh and said, "I really wish you were in front of me right now."

"Me, too."

"Why don't you come over?"

"What?" Cassie replied, surprised at the suggestion. "Right now?"

"Yeah. We can hang out in my car, it's in the garage. I'll let you in through the back door, no one will see you."

"Sam, I can't tell if you're joking right now," Cassie said. "Sneak over to the garage and hang out in the car?"

"I know it sounds crazy, I do," he said. "But maybe people who are extremely attracted to each other who constantly struggle to find time to be together need to be spontaneous once in a while."

Cassie smiled. "Well, I'm all for spontaneity, Sam, but we also need to weigh the risks of our decisions," she calmly replied. "And I just don't know if this decision would be a good idea for us, that's all."

Her words helped shake some rational sense into him and he realized that maybe his desire-fueled idea wasn't the best. "I know, you're right," he agreed, rubbing his temple. "You're absolutely right. I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," she told him. "I want to see you just as badly as you want to see me, so I understand where you're coming from. We're on the same page."

"I know we are," he replied. "I guess sometimes – like right now – I wish things could be a little easier for us."

"This part may not always be simple, but we still have it pretty good overall, you know?" Cassie said. "I mean, I don't know about you, but I feel lucky every single day."

Sam smiled... she was always good at getting him to focus on the positives. "You're right, we do have it good," he agreed. "We're very lucky. Thanks for the reminder."

"Anytime."

Sam was quiet for a few seconds before he reluctantly said, "I should probably let you get to bed."

"Okay."

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm just curious," he said. "Hypothetically, if there were no risks involved, no obstacles to worry about, no chance of being caught… are you a 'visit to the garage' type of person, or...?" His voice trailed off.

Cassie smiled into the phone. He was trying to learn more about her, and she found that so cute. "Well, you know I appreciate traveling and trying out different things, so I'm open to visiting all sorts of places and experiencing whatever activities those places offer."

Sam grinned. "Okay, good to know."

"Goodnight, Sam," she said cheerfully.

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

They hung up, and Cassie exhaled deeply as she dropped her phone on the bed beside her. She closed her eyes and thought about their conversation.

She thought about how often she relived in her mind that day at the lake house, and those visits to his bedroom before that. She thought about how badly she wished she _could_ sneak over to his house without worry. She thought about how it had been two weeks since they'd been together, and how she didn't know how long it would be before they'd have a chance for privacy again.

And then she opened her eyes and did something that surprised even her.

Cassie picked up her phone and texted Sam, _"Our spontaneous action is always the best."_

Sam picked up his phone, read the message, and texted back, _"Ralph Waldo Emerson."_

Cassie replied, _"Meet me at the back door of your garage in five minutes?"_

Sam's eyes widened with surprise, and he texted back, _"I'll be there."_

Cassie threw on a t-shirt, a casual skirt, and a pair of shoes. She freshened up in the bathroom, and then walked quietly down the hall to the back staircase.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw Abigail at the kitchen island cutting an apple, and Cassie froze. She was disappointed with herself for not seeing that coming. She was so focused on getting over to Sam, she wasn't zoned in on her senses.

"Hey, cuz," Abigail greeted her.

"Abigail, hi," Cassie replied, unable to hide her surprised tone. "I didn't think anyone was still up."

"Just grabbing a late-night snack," Abigail replied. She paused for a moment as she observed Cassie's outfit, and added, "You look like you're off to get a late-night snack of your own."

Cassie smiled and shrugged uncomfortably. "Uh, well…" She didn't know how to respond.

Abigail nodded toward the back door. "Go. I didn't see you. As far as I know, you're sound asleep in your room."

Cassie smiled appreciatively. "Thank you."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Abigail added in a singsong voice.

Cassie smirked. "Goodnight, Abigail."

"Goodnight."

Cassie walked out the door and over to Sam's backyard. She headed to the back door of his garage, which was ajar. Sam was waiting inside, dressed just as casually as she was in a t-shirt and shorts.

"Hi," he greeted her, smiling. Sam couldn't believe she was standing in front of him. This had turned into a night of surprises... the party, the steering wheel, and now the garage. After tonight, he might actually reconsider his stance on being surprised.

"Hey," Cassie replied. She stepped inside and shut the door behind her, and they shared a kiss. When she pulled back, she told him, "By the way, I already got caught as I was leaving."

Sam's eyes widened. "Grace?"

"No, Abigail," Cassie replied, and she waved it off. "It's fine, she won't say anything, but still… this is why I hesitated. Things like this are risky."

Sam nodded understandingly. "I get it." And then he smiled and put his hands on her waist. "But you still came over."

Cassie smiled. "I did. I found myself drawn here by some powerful force." She glanced around the garage to take in its energy, and relaxed when it felt positive. "And I have a good feeling that we won't have any more interruptions."

"Good. I trust your feelings."

Cassie glanced down at her outfit. "Hope you don't mind that I didn't put the red dress back on. I thought I might be overdressed for the garage."

Sam smiled. "I forgive you. You still look amazing."

"Thank you," Cassie said, and she leaned in for a deep kiss. His arms wrapped around her, and her body melted into his as she hugged him back.

When the kiss broke, Sam moved his hands up to cradle her face and stared into her eyes. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I hope you didn't feel pressure to come here."

Cassie rested her hands on his arms and rubbed them gently. "Sam, I never feel pressure from you," she assured him, and then smiled and pulled him closer. "Now, kiss me."

Sam smiled and kissed her again, long and deep and passionate. One of his hands found its way up the front of her shirt. There was no bra interference, and he began gently squeezing her breast as she moaned softly into the kiss.

Sam kissed his way to her neck and sucked lightly on her skin. His hand moved from breast to breast for a few moments before he lifted his head to look at her. "You know I can't let my hand have all the fun."

Cassie smiled. "I don't want that either." She reached for the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it upward. She didn't take it off, but pulled it up until her breasts were exposed, and his mouth instantly went to them.

Cassie leaned back against the door as he kissed her breasts and swirled his tongue over her nipples. Her body was already tingling with arousal from his attention. She tried to keep her moans and other sounds quiet, very conscious of where they were and who might hear them.

She couldn't believe they were in his garage. She'd said no at first, and then changed her mind after realizing how badly she wanted to say yes, how badly she wanted _him_. Desire drove her to him, and right now, she was glad that it did. She was pressed up against the door in his garage and loving every second of it.

"That feels good," she breathed as his ministrations continued. She was holding her shirt up with one hand, and the other was on the back of his head, her fingers squeezing his hair.

He stayed on her chest for a bit before moving his lips back to her neck. Cassie let her shirt fall back down, and then she took her turn on his neck. She moved her lips and tongue across his skin as she slid her hands up his shirt to caress his back. His body was firm and muscular beneath her fingers, and Sam loved the feel of her hands on him.

He was already so turned on, and had a pretty good feeling she was, too. Sam leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Tell me something... are you wet?"

The question alone sent a jolt of arousal through her body. Cassie pulled back from his neck, and with her bottom lip tucked between her teeth, she nodded.

Sam slid his hand down her body to the hem of her skirt. He slipped his hand beneath it and ran it up her thigh to her center.

When his fingers met skin instead of the fabric barricade he'd expected, his lips curved into a smile. "Forget something?" he asked her.

Cassie shook her head. "Nope."

Sam kissed her, muttering against her lips, "You're so sexy." He dragged his fingers along her folds, feeling her moisture, and added, "And wet."

Cassie moved her lips to his ear and whispered, "You did that to me." She nipped at his earlobe before pulling back to look at him.

Sam let out a low growl of approval as his shorts started to feel tighter. "You're doing things to me, too," he told her.

He rubbed her folds for a few seconds, and then slipped two fingers inside her, making her gasp. "Oh, Sam," she moaned.

Sam began sliding his fingers in and out, occasionally letting them circle her clit before dipping back into her. He kept his rhythm and pattern constant for a few minutes, watching her face and listening to her moans. She was desperately trying to keep them low in volume, and Sam would kiss her to try to help stifle them.

"Sam… Sam…" When Cassie started panting his name in between moans and tugging at the waistband of his shorts, he quickly pushed them down to give her what she wanted.

He put one hand behind her thigh and lifted her leg up, and she wrapped it around his hip. He guided himself to her opening and pushed into her fully with one thrust. She whimpered as he filled her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied with an eager nod, urging him on.

He usually started off slow and eased into a quicker rhythm. This time, he started off with fast, hard thrusts, and while she was surprised by his quick pace right off the bat, she had no complaints about it. This was different for them, but it felt amazing.

"That feels so good," Cassie murmured into his ear. "Don't stop, Sam."

Sam moved in and out of her quickly, and knew right away it wouldn't be a long session for either of them. They were both so aroused, and the fast pace would surely bring them to their peaks sooner than normal. But it felt so good for both of them, they didn't want to slow down.

This encounter was unlike their others only in terms of rhythm and speed... it was still just as sensual and loving in the way they spoke to and looked at each other.

Sam would circle his hips to grind his pubic bone against her clit, and she would circle her hips in response to double the sensation. It felt like bursts of electricity rushing through her body.

"Oh, Sam," she moaned softly as her climax approached. "I'm close." Her arms were still wrapped around his neck, her fingers digging into the fabric of his t-shirt as he slammed into her.

When her orgasm hit, she buried her face against his chest to silence her moans. As pleasure overtook her body, he felt her quivering in his arms. He held her tightly against his body for support until she had calmed.

When she lifted her head and gave him a nod to go on, Sam resumed his actions. Their gazes were locked and they shared kisses as he thrust into her hard and fast.

"Cassie," he groaned when he was close, and he held himself deep inside her with his release.

Cassie closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the door as he pressed his open mouth against the hollow of her neck. He placed a trail of soft kisses against her skin and up to her lips.

As their bodies disconnected, Cassie lowered her leg from his hip to the ground. He pulled up his shorts, and then pulled her into a tight hug.

She leaned her head against his chest and he rubbed her back gently. "I'm sorry, that probably wasn't that comfortable for you," he said. "Against the door like that."

Cassie lifted her head to look at him. "It's okay."

"We never made it to the car," he said with a smirk.

"No, we didn't," she replied, smiling. "I think it was a case of urgency over comfort."

"I'm sorry it wasn't overly romantic," Sam said, a concerned look on his face. "Was it too rough?"

Cassie shook her head. "It wasn't rough, it just probably seemed that way because we were vertical," she said with a smile.

Sam smiled. "Probably."

"It was _great_ , Sam," she assured him as she affectionately rubbed his back. "You've apologized twice already for things that I would've brought to your attention if I wasn't okay with them. So, trust me, while I appreciate you doing so, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Okay, sorry." Sam made an apologetic face as he added, "Sorry, I can't stop saying it."

Cassie giggled. "You're sorry for the sorries?"

"I am," he confirmed.

Cassie kissed his cheek. "Accepted."

"Good," Sam said. "I just… I know that was different for us."

"I like different," Cassie replied with a shrug. "Every encounter's going to be unique… whether it's longer or shorter, faster or slower…"

"Vertical or horizontal?" Sam offered.

Cassie smiled. "Exactly. Each one is a different adventure that I want to experience with you."

"Just promise me you'll speak up if you don't like something."

"I will _always_ tell you what's on my mind," she assured him.

"Okay, good." Sam's arms were still wrapped around her, he didn't want to let her go. "This is going to keep getting harder."

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? What exactly is getting harder?"

Sam smirked. "This _situation_. You and me being patient, waiting for time to see each other… it's going to keep getting more difficult." He leaned in to kiss her. "Because the more I see you, the more I _want_ to see you."

"I know, I feel the same way, but we have to remember, the obstacles aren't changing just because our wants and needs might be," Cassie pointed out. "We still have to do what we've been doing."

Sam reluctantly nodded his agreement. "I know."

"And we can't keep doing things like _this_ ," she added, gesturing to the garage. "This was risky for us… just because it worked out once doesn't mean it should become the norm. This could've very easily turned into an awkward situation we regretted."

"I know, I agree." Sam moved his hands down to her waist. "So, we continue to wait for less risky opportunities."

"We do."

Sam nodded understandingly. "I can do that." He leaned in to kiss her. "You're worth waiting for, Cassie."

Cassie smiled. "So are you."

"Which is ironically the reason it's so hard to wait," Sam added.

Cassie smiled and ran her hands up to his face to cradle his cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They shared a kiss, and then Cassie nodded toward the door behind her. "I should get home."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Sam opened the door for her, and then added, "By the way, don't forget to update your tally sheet to four." He held up four fingers and wiggled them. "Almost up to a whole hand."

Cassie grinned and shook her head amusedly. "Goodnight, Sam."

Sam leaned in to kiss her goodbye. "Goodnight, Cassie."

…


End file.
